


once bitten, twice shy

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, Cisco Wants His Soulful Vampire BFF Back, Confrontations, Grand Villainous Schemes, Harrison Is A Bad Bad Vampire, Harrison Wants A Murder Husband, M/M, Manhandling, Soulless!Harry, Threats of Violence/Death, Watcher!Cisco, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: Harrison drags his bloody tongue over Cisco’s bottom lip. “We’re gonna burn the world together,” he says against Cisco’s mouth. “But I’m gonna burn you first.”(Cisco has his first confrontation with Harrison since he lost his soul. It doesn't go well.)





	once bitten, twice shy

**Author's Note:**

> based on a buffy au darknessandterrorandkittens and i developed forever ago where iris and cindy are slayers, cisco is a watcher, and harry is a more tolerable angel. this takes place after harry has lost his soul.

It’s when Cisco realizes they’re winning that the fear sets in. Intimate, and cold, like Harry’s monster skin under his cheek had become before Harry’s soul slipped out through a moment of peace. Cisco is stunned still by adrenaline as he watches vampire after vampire fall at the end of Iris and Cindy’s stakes. Even Caitlin, buttoned up in her Watcher’s best, is holding her own against every clumsy set of fangs that lunge for her throat.

This shouldn’t be that easy. Everything Cisco read about Harrison, Scourge of Europe, etched a blood drenched portrait of sadism and horror. Everything Cisco’s seen and heard and felt on the back of his neck since Harrison emerged from Harry’s dopey grin told him to expect the fight of his life every time Harrison came after them. But his slayers aren’t the lambs in this slaughter. Caitlin isn’t either. The vampires surrounding them are barley fledglings.

Cisco dodges a shaking swipe of nails, easily finding the vampire's heart with his own stake. He watches the unlife burst to ashes at his feet and realization slams blunt to the side of his head. Harrison didn’t unleash these fledglings to kill them. Harrison wants their blood all over his own hands, not anyone else's.

“It’s a distraction,” Cisco yells over the cartoonish sounds of the fight.

No one hears him. Before he can call out again, something cruel tangles into his hair, and yanks.

He’s disoriented enough from the fight and the pain blooming sharp in the back of his head that it takes him several breaths to understand what’s happening. When his vision and sense align with his aches, the horror that was edging awake bursts through his limbs. It's Harry - Harrison, now, pinning him behind a mausoleum. He can’t even lift his hands to push Harrison away, to struggle, pathetic as his attempts would be. All he can do is exhale terror, inhale hurt, and stare into the sharp teeth of Harrison’s smile.

“You look good out there, Buttercup,” Harrison says, close enough that Cisco can see him not breathing.

Harrison presses his nails into the soft back of Cisco’s hairline, no longer pulling the hair but still inflicting pressure. His other hand curls around Cisco’s throat. Cisco swallows, can’t help it even though he knows the movement will brush his adam’s apple against Harrison’s palm and draw Harrison’s attention even deeper to the blood panicking at his pulse. Harrison licks his death pink lips, then leans in, inhaling against Cisco’s jaw.

He makes a noise, deep and satisfied, nosing over Cisco’s ear. “Smell so good, too. Like death.” When he pulls away, he’s grinning. “I think you got more vamp’s than your pet slayers. Not that I expected anything less.”

“If you like seeing me dust your little fang gang, why don’t you let me go?” Cisco tries to angle from the sharp against his neck, but it only coaxes Harrison’s nails to dig deeper into his skin. He grits his teeth against the shotgun flare of pain.

“I think your girl band is taking care of it,” Harrison says, breezy. “Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve gotten to chat. I assumed you missed me.”

“You know what they say about assumptions.”

Cisco hates how easy it is to banter back. It’s Harry’s face in front of him, Harry’s glacier eyes wrinkled from centuries of smiles, Harry’s stupid sarcasm and sour faces. Everything Cisco let himself fall in love with when he knew it was the worst black hole to trip inside. The muscle memory in his tongue and heart wants to joke with the body that’s pinning him against the mausoleum. He should be thinking of how to escape from the grip of this killer, not melting into the comfort of Harrison’s deceptively soft expression.

Harrison reads him, the same way Harry always read did, and makes a disapproving tsk.

“I can see what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, Cisco. I can see your every move before you make it. You and I both know the only way you’re getting out of here is when I let you go.”

The words pause Cisco’s spinning fear. “When?”

Smiling the same smile Harry used to flash, Harrison slips his fingers along Cisco’s neck, tracing a pattern Cisco’s stupefied brain can’t follow. “Don’t be coy. You’re smart enough to know I wouldn’t end this so soon. There’s so much we have left to do before I kill you.”

The words hurt. Cisco takes it like a punch, like a knife swipe to the inside of his cheek. He grits his teeth and Harrison grins, pleased enough with the cut.

“Don’t be like that,” Harrison says, mouthing over Cisco’s jaw, so close to Cisco’s pulse, to where his life and death pump just below Harrison’s teeth. “It won’t hurt. I promise. I’ll make it good for you.”

Cisco closes his eyes. Reminds himself Harrison is taunting him for pleasure. Tells himself it’s nothing like when Harry used to tease him for fun. This is a monster speaking against his flesh, whispering his greatest horrors to life. His slayers have destroyed every other monster that have threatened to the same. He clings to that as Harrison brushes cold over his cheek.

“You’re gonna ask for it,” Harrison promises. Cisco’s fingertips scramble against the mausoleum wall. The rough of it scrapes Cisco’s skin, but the ache isn’t enough to distract or clear his mind. “Gonna beg me for it.”

He tries to shake his head, to struggle, knowing logically all it will do is inflame Harrison’s blood lust. It does. Harrison presses closer, close enough that Cisco feels the heaviness of Harrison’s strength and hunger, close enough that Cisco can barely breathe. It feels like concrete drying on top of his chest. Cisco wants to fight harder but forces himself to still. 

“You’ll beg for it, and I’ll give it to you, and then the pain will stop.”

“I'm not in pain,” Cisco argues. His thoughts swirl through his throat and tighten up his heart. Talk, he tells himself, and keep Harrison talking. Keep Harrison's mouth distracted from his skin until he can see his escape.

Harrison smiles soft as the cemetery dirt under their feet and grips Cisco by the throat. The pressure isn't enough to stop Cisco's breath, but it's enough to remind Cisco how stupidly fragile he is in Harrison's grip. It's funny, really. Harry's strength and focus on him used to make him feel safe.

“You will be,” Harrison promises. “You're beautiful when you're hurting, but everything you've suffered has been so… inelegant. Not at all what you need.” He accentuates his speech by pressing his nail over Cisco's windpipe. Harrison could split his skin like a ribbon if he wants to. When he wants to. Harrison chuckles over Cisco's wince, over Cisco's blood pumping fear. “But daddy's here now. Here to give you everything you deserve.”

And maybe it's the panic, already whittling Cisco's brain mad, or maybe it's the way the moonlight falls to illuminate exactly what situation Cisco is in. Whatever it is, Cisco can't help it.

He laughs.

There's a stutter in Harrison's expression. Cisco leaps throat first into the shimmer of vulnerability.

“That was so cheesy,” Cisco gasps. “God, you really are serving up the whole artisan platter of vampire stereotypes tonight. Pinning your victim to a mausoleum, making vague psycho-sexual threats, wearing leather.” Cisco tries to shake his head in disappointment, but Harrison's grip tightens. He doesn't fight it. Instead he makes himself laugh again. “The great Harrison I read about wouldn't be caught dead being such a cliche.”

“I'm flattered you thought so highly of me,” Harrison says. He finally releases his grip on Cisco's breath, but he doesn't stop touching Cisco's skin. “Of course I already knew that. All the research you did on me. All the questions you asked. I knew you couldn't wait to bring me back.”

Cisco frowns. He knows better now than to flinch from the touch, than to engage in anything other than banter until Harrison either bores himself or Cisco gets backup, but he can't stop himself.

“I didn't bring you back.”

Harrison's amusement is blinding. “Oh, Buttercup. You really haven't put it together, have you? And you're usually so quick about these things.”

This is a taunt. Cisco repeats it to himself as Harrison leans down to speak in his ear.

“What did you think was my moment of happiness? Who do you think ripped that filthy soul right out of me?”

“I don't,” Cisco says, confused, hurting. Something foul is building, beating down his chest. Something that has been whispering this is his fault since he found Harrison with a dead man at his feet.

“You saved me, Cisco.” Harrison says it so gently Cisco thinks he might cry. He can feel the guilt wedge his lungs shut and bubble heat behind his eyes. This is a taunt, he tries to think again, but then Harrison presses a kiss to his jaw, and Cisco knows. He knows it's true.

“How?” Cisco asks. It will only hurt to hear it, but he has to hear it.

Harrison kisses his cheek. It's the first time Cisco has ever felt Harrison's lips there. He and Harry never kissed. Never did more than dance around how they were drawn to each other. They both knew it was stupid, a watcher and a vampire. They both knew it wouldn't end well. 

As sick as it is, the contact makes Cisco's stomach flutter. A tingle zings along his spine to his knees. This isn't Harry, he tells his puppy lust, but it doesn't stop how warm his skin feels under Harrison's mouth.

“You remember the last movie night. At his place.” Harrison keeps mouthing over his cheeks, his jaw, pressing kitten kisses as if they're soft, lazy lovers. It hurts more than anything else Harrison has done. “You fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.”

On Harry's shoulder, Cisco thinks. Harry was the one he snuggled against, citing the excuses of too many beers and too long of a day to keep his head up, when really all he wanted was to fall asleep in Harry's scent.

“It really was pathetic.” Harrison laughs into Cisco's skin. “A hundred and fifty years of debauchery, of tasting every pleasure known to man, and his one true moment of happiness was looking down to see you drooling on his shoulder."

When Harrison pulls away to look directly in Cisco's eyes, there is no mirth there. Only cruelty.

“That was the moment he knew you trusted him. The moment he was sure you loved him back.” Harrison takes Cisco's cheeks between his hands, squeezing. “You looked so fucking cute, Cisco. So sweet, and all his. He was thinking how easy it would be to just - just eat you up, and then, bam!” Harrison smacks his cheeks to accentuate the words. It stings. “I was officially back in business.”

Cisco can barely breathe. He wants to say no, tries to push Harrison away, but Harrison gathers his wrists in iron grips, pinning him butterfly still to the mausoleum.

“Now don't get upset,” Harrison says softly. “I'm so much happier. You always wanted me to be happy. And now I am, because of you. And I can't thank you enough for rescuing me from that disgusting humanity.”

Cisco breathes over a sob. He won't cry. He won't cry. He clings to attitude instead. “You've got a piss poor way of showing your gratitude.”

“That's because you aren't seeing the big picture.”

“No, I think I got it. You're going to torture and kill me and everyone I love. You know, a hallmark card would do the trick. Even a nice casserole.”

Harrison tightens his grip on Cisco's wrists. Cisco thinks he may break them and is stunned when, instead, Harrison releases him.

“You know that's one of things I find so - delicious about you.” Harrison looks him up and down. “You have so little fear. Probably from all of those years of messing with the dark arts.” Smiling, he tilts his head. “They really never should have let you become a Watcher. You're not suited for it. And a slayer has already died on your watch once. I was always surprised you were never fired for that.”

“Iris came back,” Cisco snaps, defensive, but it defends him against nothing. He can't hurt Harrison the way Harrison is hurting him. Is going to keep hurting him.

Harrison caresses his cheek. “She won't the second time. I'm going to kill her.”

“You won't lay a finger on her - ”

Nails sink into his skin, halting his words. “I will. I'll kill her family. Her gangly little boyfriend. Then Cindy, and her father, and her watcher. I'll kill the little witch that's been helping you. I'll kill the checkout guy at the magic shop. I'll kill the English teacher who smiles at you too wide.”

“I'll kill you first,” Cisco hisses, sure of it for the first time. He's dizzy with the scent of blood on his hands, the promise of it. “I swear.”

Harrison brings their lips close. An open vein apart. “I'll kill your mother last,” he whispers. Cisco can taste his violence, this close, can practically see it. Tears and fear and rage prick hot at his eyes. He trembles and hates himself as Harrison brushes their mouths together. “And I'll save your father and your brother for you. No first meal is as good as family.”

Horror like Cisco has never known stops his heart. “No,” he says, shaking. “I would never - ”

“I told you. I'm going to free you, just like you freed me.”

Realization dawns. “You're not - you don't just wanna kill me. You want to turn me.”

Harrison grins and sweeps his thumb over Cisco's bottom lip. The tingle sizzles to life. Cisco wonders if he even has a soul to steal if after all of Harrison's threats he can still feel the heat between them.

“You'll be magnificent,” Harrison says. “You have so much power. So much rage, so much will to be done. But you won't. Your humanity holds you back. I'm going to save you from it.”

Harrison kisses his chin. “But you have to suffer first, Now don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for what you did. But there were so many times you made me feel - human. You made me want to be human. And that can't go unpunished. I have to hurt you for it. Break and kill everyone you love.”

Cisco's panic bubbles up in a laugh. “Yeah, well. That's the only reasonable response. ”

“See, it's that. That right there.” Harrison pinches his cheek, hard enough to bruise, but Cisco grits against the pain. Harrison laughs. “All that moxy. It's what's gonna make breaking you so good.”

Harrison mirrors his smile, and it's genuine. It's the real Harry smile, his just for Cisco smile, and Cisco wants to claw his heart out at the sight of this monster wearing it.

“It's gonna be just what I need.”

Harrison touches him while he says it, almost to himself,  gaze narrowed at the shadow underneath Cisco's chin. He must be distracted by whatever he finds there. A silence stretches for several frantic beats of Cisco's heart before Harrison pulls his fingers away.

“I think your slayers have finished up with my little distraction. Just as well. I only wanted to let you know everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen, is your fault.” He smiles, gentle and beatific and absolutely like the man Cisco would've died for in the moonlight. “All of that carnage on your hands, Cisco. All of that blood. It's gonna look gorgeous on you.”

Something in Cisco seizes. As much as he wants to run into the comfort of his re-sanctified home, the walls Harrison can't enter, the cavernous ache in his gut boils at Harrison's backward step. This can't be over. He needs - he doesn't know, but this can't be it. All of the pain clogging the night, the dusted bones and bruises his slayers and friends will sport, can't be for this.

Emboldened by stupid desperation, Cisco takes a step forward. “That's it? You're not gonna monologue your whole villainous plan? You're not even gonna bite me." He swallows past a lump of terror to fake a scoff. "I gotta tell you. Kinda lame.”

Harrison laughs. Full and from the belly and Cisco can practically smell the blood on it. But he can't go back to his friends, his family, with the knowledge that this is all his fault as his only offering.

Before Cisco can blink, Harrison is against him, cradling his jaw in a bone crushing grip, smiling close enough to his mouth that they would be breathing the same breath if Harrison could breathe.

“Did you want me to bite you, Buttercup?” Harrison nips at his cheek, all too human. “I have big plans for the first bite, but I'll be honest with you. I'm willing to change it up for you. I've been waiting long enough for it.” He leans away to watch himself trace a pattern on Cisco's cheek. “Drinking you was the only thing me and soul boy ever agreed on.”

That sets Cisco into motion. With his hands free and rage clear, he has enough inside of him to try to push Harrison away. All it does is make Harrison laugh and nuzzle his throat.

“Don't pretend you didn't know,” Harrison grins into his skin. “He was so desperate to taste you. You had to have felt it. How he stared at your neck. How he always stood close enough to smell you.”

“No. It wasn't - Harry never wanted to hurt me.”

Harrison buried his chuckles over Cisco's pulse. “You have no idea how he wanted to hurt you. Used to drive him crazy. He could never decide if he wanted to fuck you or suck you to death.”

Cisco gasps. He nearly chokes on the words, then on the feeling of Harrison's tongue, snaking out to flick the shell of his ear.

“You never let him forget me,” Harrison whispers. “You reminded him of all those nasty things he used to revel in. The dreams he used to have about you.” He chuckles, mouthing over Cisco's jaw to hover over his cheekbone. “Used to make me blush.”

Then his nails sink into Cisco's skin, drawing a hiss and a bubble of heat as he traces a bloody heart over Cisco's cheek. Cisco is numb to the pain. He can barely hear Harrison taunting him over a rush of memories - the first time Harry saved his life; the first time Harry stood too close and brushed against the silver cross Cisco's grandfather, the only other Watcher in the family, had given him; the first time he saw Harry watching him gulp down a bottle of water, eyes trailed on his adam’s apple and the first time Cisco wondered what it would get like to feel Harry's fangs.

“He didn’t see your potential.” Harrison hovers over the scratch he made in Cisco’s skin, not tasting the blood he’s drawn to the surface. Cisco sees his hunger through the haze of hurt. But Harrison doesn’t move to sate it. Instead he drags his fingers over the cut, gathering blood on his fingers, staining his skin. “He was so afraid of your power and he didn’t even realize how much you had. All the things you could do.”

Cisco’s pain stunned brain curls further in on itself. No, he thinks. Harry was never afraid of him. Even when they split themselves open and told each other every sin they’d committed, they were never afraid of each other. Harry knew Cisco had delved into the dark arts in the early years of his Watcher training, knew he spit curses and summoned demons and that despite all the evil he wrought, his intentions were always to use powerful magic for good. Harry never judged him. Harry understood him. Harry always understood him.

“But I know what you can do, Cisco. What we can do together.”

Finally, Harrison dips forward, as if he’s rewarding himself for something, and drags the flat of his tongue over the scratch. The sound of his groan soaks Cisco’s bones. He’s ached to hear that sound from Harry’s mouth, and the pleasure of it digs claws into Cisco’s terror, his hurt. Harrison laps at him, moaning. Cisco just takes it. He just stands there, shaking, and hates himself, but whatever strength he had has bled from his feet into the earth.

Harrison drags his bloody tongue over Cisco’s bottom lip. “We’re gonna burn the world together,” he says against Cisco’s mouth. “But I’m gonna burn you first.”

Then Harrison wrenches himself away. His jaw is squared and his nostrils are flared. It’s the first betrayal of his control. It should scare Cisco. The first slip of Harrison’s facade and it’s induced by Cisco’s own blood. But Cisco’s body can’t pump any more horror. He can only try to catch his breath as Harrison steps away, sucking his red slick lip into his mouth.

The urge that possessed him to call Harrison back the first time has muffled. Harrison licks his lips again, then smiles.

Before he can speak, do anything else, the sound of Cisco’s name reaches them. It’s Cindy, shouting frantically for him. He can hear her fear as solid as her feet on the grass, as real as Iris and Caitlin running after her. Harrison doesn’t move. Cisco can’t.

Cisco doesn’t know how much time passes before he sees the women coming in his peripheral. Cindy shouts a curse, stake in hand, and she looks ready to lunge until Iris catches her by the wrist.

It’s Caitlin that speaks first. She raises a cross in front of her, and even as she trembles, her words are steady. “Get away from him.”

Harrison grins. He doesn’t look away from Cisco as he says, “I hate to snack and run, but it looks like our kids have finished up their little playdate.”

“I could stake him from here,” Cisco hears Cindy say.

“And he could rip Cisco’s throat out,” Iris hisses.

“You wound me, slayers,” Harrison says, still not looking away from the wound he’s left on Cisco’s cheek. “His throat is so much prettier in tact.” He licks his lips. 

Iris pulls Cindy closer, and Cisco doesn’t know if it’s to keep Cindy in control or herself. “You have to realize you’re outnumbered here.”

“I don’t care how badass the Watcher journals say you are,” Cindy says. “You can’t take all of us on.”

“Maybe not,” Harrison admits, but he doesn’t seem worried. He snaps his fingers and suddenly a handful of vampires step out of the shadows. Their game faces are on, but they’re not snarling, not frothy mouthed eager fledglings. Harrison strokes Cisco’s hair. “What do you think, Cisco? Think me and my gang have a chance against you and yours? It’d be a hell of a fight.”

It takes a moment, but Cisco finds his voice. “Stand down.”

“We can take them,” Cindy argues.

Cisco glares at her. Her shirt is torn at the shoulder and there’s a split in her bottom lip. He sees Iris, battered next to her, sporting a cut on her cheek that will be gone in the morning. Caitlin’s bruises won’t fade so quickly.

“Stand down,” he repeats, harsher this time. “Now isn’t the time.”

“Better listen to your Watcher, Cin,” Harrison sing songs.

“Caitlin is my Watcher. Cisco is my friend. And if you don’t let him go, I don’t care how many lackeys I have to dust. You’re gonna meet the other end of Mr. Pointy.”

Harrison only laughs. “She has so much heart, Cisco. I’m gonna rip it out in front of you.”

“You’re not gonna touch her,” Cisco grits. “You’re not gonna touch any of them.”

Harrison smiles. He drops a quick kiss to the cut on Cisco’s cheek, then finally begins backing away, speaking as he goes. “As much as I’ve enjoyed this little reunion, we should head out. It’s past our bedtime.”

Cisco watches Harrison and the other vamps stalk away. He barely breathes. It’s not until they’re all out of sight that he collapses to his knees.

Iris is by his side within moments. “Are you hurt?” she asks, trying not to sound desperate, but Cisco can see the tremble in her lips. “Cisco. Did he hurt you?” Her fingers flit across his face. She makes a soft sound when she discovers the blood on his cheek.

He reaches for her hand, stopping her. “I’m fine.”

“Like hell,” Cindy says, crouching next to him, Caitlin beside her. “He cut you. I’ll cut him right back.”

Cisco shakes his head. “I’m fine, I told you. We need to get Caitlin back to her place. She’s hurt - ”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Caitlin assures him. “But you - ”

“We need to get out of here,” Iris interrupts, sensible as always. “In case any of them decide to come back. We need to get Cisco and Caitlin patched up.”

Cindy’s mouth stretches flat, but she nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Come on, Cisky.”

Iris and Cindy help him to his feet. He wants to push them away. Run heart first into the woods and offer it to Harrison on a silver platter if it will keep the women surrounding him safe. But he knows it won’t, and his skin burns under the comforting touches, knowing he doesn’t deserve them. All the hurts these women are sporting, and it’s all because of him. He may as well have taken his fists and teeth to them himself.

“It’s my fault,” he whispers, but Irish hushes him.

When he tries to speak again, Iris squeezes his arm. “You didn’t make him a psycho.”

“I did,” Cisco argues as they lead him through the graveyard and to Caitlin’s car. “The moment of happiness. We couldn’t figure out what it was, but it was me. I’m the reason Harry - he’s gone. I’m the reason that monster is here.”

“He’s always been a monster,” Cindy hisses.

Caitlin shoots her a sharp glance. Cindy doesn’t say anything else, just helps push Cisco into the back of the car, buckling him in when his hands won’t stop shaking.

Iris slides into the shotgun seat. “We’ll head back to Cisco’s. Regroup. Patch everyone up and get our game plan.” She turns, smiling past the hurt on her lips. The hurt that Cisco put there. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re the dream team, right? Us and Wally and Barry. We’re gonna figure it out.”

“Exactly,” Caitlin agrees, lying as sweetly as she always has. “We’re gonna get him back, Cisco.”

Cindy scoffs, but doesn’t say anything. She holds Cisco’s hand in her knuckle cut one and squeezes. Too hard, because even months after being called, she still doesn’t have a handle on her Slayer strength. Cisco watches her as she stares cool out the window. He sees the heart pumping livid on her sleeve. The heart Harrison is going to devour. The heart Cisco has practically torn out himself.

He looks away. Caitlin and Iris are speaking in brave tones, discussing a possible spell Wally and Linda found to restore Harry, and Cisco closes his eyes. Nothing would torment Harrison more than the restoration of a soul. Cisco knows it. But it would torment Harry just as much to wake up to a world in which he’d threatened the only people who cared for him in a hundred years. To a world where he’s tasted Cisco’s blood.

“Hey,” Cindy says, pulling him back. Her thumb sweeps over the back of his hand. “They’re right, you know. We’re gonna figure this out. And we’re not gonna let him hurt you.”

The unsteadiness of Cisco’s head sways. He squeezes Cindy’s hand back and speaks the only truth he knows in this moment. “And I’m not gonna let him hurt you. Any of you.”

He means it. Whatever he has to do to protect them, to save Harry and the rest of his family, everyone he’s damned, he’ll do it.

Even if it costs him his soul.


End file.
